Sonic Couples: Piece of your Heart RE-UPLOADED!
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: Valentine's Day's coming up and Amy's throwing a party at Club Rouge. But what happens when the boys and girls don't know what to give each other and bought heart halves from a mysterious girl? Couples: Sonamy, Shadouge, Silvaze, Taiream and Knuxikal. Reuploaded because of cliche stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Couples: Piece of your Heart Chapter 1

This is a story about 10 lovers, 4 were hedgehogs; 3 were boys and one a girl, 2 were echidnas; a male and female, 1 was a boy fox, 1 was a cute girl rabbit, 1 was a royal purple cat and 1 was a seductively beautiful female white bat. They were of course, Sonic, Shadow Silver, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Cream, Blaze and Rouge. You see, it was a long time they all known each other and the boys had developed strong feelings for the girls and the girls felt the same way about them, but they were nervous about making the first move. With the boys, they were busy at Sonic's house trying to figure out what to do for the girls. Basically, at Sonic's place, Sonic and Tails were kicking about a hackey sack having a good game, Knuckles was sitting around watching the two play around, Shadow was busy tossing up and down his green Chaos Emerald while thinking and Silver was asleep levitating using his powers to keep him in mid air.

"Well..." Sonic said as he continued kicking about the hackey sack. "Valentine's Day's coming up you guys..."

"Yeah and?" Knuckles said clearly not interested in the topic.

"You know Amy. She always throws a Valentine's Day party at her place." Sonic added and as he kicked the hackey sack, Tails whacked it with his tails like a baseball bat does to a baseball.

"Yeah, I remember." Shadow said.

"But she's not throwing it there this year." Sonic said and Knuckles, Shadow and Silver's attention went on the blue hero.

"Where is it gonna be this time?" Silver asked lazily opening one eye.

"At Club Rouge." Sonic answered. "Rouge was great enough to let Amy throw a Valentine's Party there."

"That's so unlike Rouge...sometimes..." Shadow answered.

"Anyway, the girls'll be busy decorating and we may have enough time to get them something." Sonic said.

"You may have a plan Sonic." Silver said as he levitated upright and went on the ground.

"Except that Valentine's day is like 5 days away." Tails added.

"No worries, we got enough time to get them something." Sonic said in his cocky, optimistic voice, wink and thumbs up.

"Well, we better get going..." Knuckles answered and with nods of agreement, the boys left off to begin searching.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Couples: Piece of your Heart Ch 2 REWRITTEN

Meanwhile with the girls, they were decorating the dance floor of Club Rouge with streamers, balloons, and other decorations in pink, white and red.

"This is gonna be a great party Amy." Cream said as she and her Chao, Cheese hanged more streamers on the ceiling.

"Yeah, it was great of Rouge to let me use the dance floor of the club" Amy smiled holding a box of decorations.

"Well, it's time for a change Amy and I think the dance floor at my club'll work even better." Rouge added with her trademark wink.

"Can't disagree with her there Amy." Tikal agreed with her as she and Blaze were blowing up balloons that are heart shaped.

"Well, by the time we're finished. We may have enough time to get the guys something." Amy added putting a deep red table cloth with crimson hearts on a table and putting a centerpiece with heart balloons in the middle.

"That's right." Rouge gasped in shock. "I almost forgot!"

"We're almost finished Ms. Rouge." Cream announced with the progress they made. "in about 1 more hour, we'll have enough time to go gift hunting."

"Cream's right you know." Blaze agreed. "Let's wrap up quickly."

In about less that an hour, the dance floor looked amazing with all its decorations.

"This place is awesome!" Cream announced.

"With the decor out of the way, let's go." Amy added and with satisfied faces they left for downtown to go look for gifts for the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Couples: Piece of your Heart Ch 3

With Sonic, he was looking around for something Amy will like but it was kind of hard. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He ran around the city about fifteen times going to shops looking for something that Amy might like but the shops where either close or have things he don't think that Amy'll like.

"Man this is tough!" Sonic said exasperated and he finally stopped at a dark alley. "I though that finding a gift for a girl would be easy..."

"Is is a gift for a girl you are looking for?" a female voice asked him.

"Huh?" Sonic asked. "Who said that?"

"Over here." the voice called again. Sonic looked behind him and saw a small wooden stall decorated with hearts and flowers and running that stall was a pink female rabbit with bubblegum pink eyes, two plaited pigtails secured with a white headband, a purple T shirt with stars, a grey miniskirt and purple flip flops.

"Oh hey there." Sonic greeted her and went to her stall. "I didn't see you there."

"It's OK." she greeted back giggling. "Please don't think I'm prying, but I couldn't help over hearing that you're having a hard time finding a gift for someone."

"Yeah." Sonic nodded and looked at her items. "What do you recommend?"

"Hmm..." the rabbit said, then she got it. She took out a box with pink diamonds on them and when she opened it, Sonic saw a heart half in it.

"A heart half?" Sonic asked a little doubtful.

"Don't knock it til you try it." she said. "This heart half has a special power in it once reunited with it's other half...something lovely will happen..."

"Hmm...well...that's interesting...but where's the other half?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"The other half is with the girl you like." she explained, with that Sonic blushed a little.

"Well, that's good enough for me..." Sonic smiled. "How much?"

"It's for 10 Rings." the rabbit told him.

"OK." Sonic grinned and he paid the Rings. "Thanks." he added as he took the heart half and left.

"No thank you." the girl chuckled to herself and he ran off. "Well, now that Sonic has his half that'll bond him to Amy...I just have to get her to get the other half..." She suddenly snapped her fingers and she and the stall vanished into thin air.

Amy was walking along downtown looking for a gift to give Sonic, so far her search was a fail.

"Man this is hard..." Amy said walking around the place. "Looking for a gift for Sonic is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Then she notices the same stall Sonic found earlier, but this time it was next to a flower shop.

"That looks convenient." Amy said optimistic and went to it and saw the familiar rabbit. She was busy filing her nails and listening to music from her Ipod.

"Hello there." Amy greeted her and luckily the rabbit saw her and took out her earphones.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the rabbit asked her with a smile.

"I'm looking for something for my love, Sonic." Amy said dreamily.

"Did you say Sonic?" the rabbit asked. "I saw that hedgehog earlier."

"You did?" Amy smiled.

"Yep." the rabbit added. "And he bought one of these." The rabbit brought up another heart half which was a mirror image to Sonic's.

"It's beautiful! Is that the half of his heart?" Amy asked the rabbit curious.

"Yup and this is for 10 Rings." the rabbit told her.

"I'll take it!" Amy said and before she knew it she had the heart half. "Bye!" she added as she left.

"Bye." the rabbit smiled and as you know she and the stall vanished into thin air and nobody didn't even noticed it was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I bet you guys though I forgot all about this! Well...I did a little because I lacked inspiration...I know that Vday's long gone but I don't wanna leave you hanging, so let's go!**

Sonic Couples: Piece of your Heart Ch 4

Later...with Tails, he was busy walking about in the park looking for something that Cream will like.

"But what?" he though to himself thinking hard. "Maybe flowers, she adores them."

As he was thinking, he saw a flower stand nearby run by the mysterious rabbit girl, except this time she was wearing a flowery headband and white T-shirt, a long blue skirt with butterflies on it and tan boots. Tails was curious about the flower stand so he went over.

"Hello there." Tails greeted her.

"Hi!" the rabbit answered with a smile. "What's your name?"

"My name's Tails." the twin tailed fox answered.

"Mine's Valerie." the rabbit answered.

"So what brings you here?" Tails asked her. "I never seen you here before."

"I'm new to town." Valerie explained. "And ever since I got to town selling my flowers, people kept coming here and these flowers also have a bonus gift."

"Which is?" Tails asked curiously.

"For every bouquet of roses." Valerie explained showing in a bouquet of cream coloured roses. "You also get a heart half." With that she also produced a half of a red heart.

"What's it for?" Tails asked looking at it.

"Oh, it's a representative heart." Valerie told him. "They're used to represent that someone you love has a part of you."

"Oh cool!" Tails beamed. "I wish I could give Cream a bouquet and a heart piece."

"I'll tell you what." Valerie said suddenly. "I'll give you a bouquet of your choice and a heart half for free."

"You mean it?" Tails asked shocked.

"Cross my heart." Valerie told him and she proven it by crossing her heart.

"Then, I'd like a bouquet of daisies then." Tails told the teenaged girl rabbit and she gave the two tailed fox and beautiful bouquet of pink daisies and gave him a heart half.

"Thanks Valerie!" Tails smiled and flew off.

"Anytime Tails." Valerie smiled and waved. When Tails was out of sight, she cautiously looked around to see if anyone was about. When she knew the close was clear, she clapped her hands twice and she and the flower stand vanished.

~With Cream...~

"Oh dear." Cream wondered as she walked along the park with Cheese the Chao. "I have no idea what to get Tails Cheese."

"Chao Chao." Cheese said in sympathy to the young rabbit, they went walking for awhile then Cream noticed the same flower booth with the pink rabbit.

"Hey, let's go there Cheese!" Cream said in delight.

"Chao Choa!" Cheese said following her.

When they made it there she saw Valerie standing by the booth looking bored.

"Hello there." Cream greeted her.

"Oh hi!" Valerie greeted Cream and Cheese.

"My name's Cream and this is Cheese." Cream introduced herself and Cheese.

"Nice to meet you both. My name's Valerie." Valerie introduced herself. "What brings you two here?"

"I was looking around for a gift for Tails." Cream told her.

"Wait, did you say Tails?" Valerie asked. "He came to me earlier."

"Oh really?" Cream asked smiling. "What did he got from you?"

"I can't tell." Valerie giggled and winked. "He said it was a surprise, but he did also brought one of these." With that, Valerie showed her a heart half.

"It's beautiful!" Cream smiled and looked at the half-heart.

"I know and can I tell you a secret?" Valerie whispered.

"What?" Cream asked whispering.

"This half is identical to his." Valerie whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Cream asked surprised.

"Yep and I'm giving it to you." Valerie added with a smile.

"Oh, thank you Miss Valerie!" Cream squealed with delight.

"No problem!" Cream smiled and she ran off with Cheese following.

"Bye!" Valerie waved, she then clapped her hands and she and the stall disappeared, but little did she know that Cheese noticed the cart disappearing. Cheese looked in confusion at the spot where Valerie stand by a moment ago, but since Cream was a long way ahead, he decided to follow her and not bother about Valerie's sudden disappearance.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Couples: Piece of your Heart Ch 5

Two days later, Silver and Shadow were heading out together to find perfect gifts for Blaze and Rouge.

"So Shadow, where should we go first?" the silver-grey hedgehog asked the black and red hedgehog as they walked around downtown.

"I have no clue." Shadow replied a little down. "We better find something and fast before the dance tomorrow."

"Geez, looking for a gift for girls is almost impossible." Silver sighed in pure frustration and Shadow nodded with agreement. While they were walking and talking they stopped and found a really interesting shop up ahead, it was a red brick building that looked like a small curiosity shop and in the windows were Valentine decorations and in the display window are two heart half pendants big enough to fit in you hand and are attached by golden chains.

"Hey Shadow. Come check this out." Silver said nudging Shadow and the two hedgehogs looked and saw the pendants on display.

"Wow." Shadow commented and looking at the pendants. "I think we found them." The two hedgehogs went inside the shop where they were surrounded by very interesting jewelry and antique furniture. They both went up to the manager, a pink rabbit and they strike up a conversation with her.

"Hi there." Silver greeted the rabbit.

"Hello." she greeted back. "What can I do for you?"

"We're a bit curious about those necklaces on display." Silver told her.

"Oh, those are our True Heart Half necklaces." the rabbit explained. "They are the other halves of these wristbands." the rabbit then reached under her counter and pulled out two bracelets with opposite heart halves to the necklaces on display.

"Also if you look closely at them, no two halves are the same." she added.

"They look interesting." Shadow said observing them. "How much are they?"

"The necklaces and bracelets are fifty Rings. They're practically gifts." the rabbit told them.

"Hmm." Shadow said thinking for a bit. "We'll take them."

With that both hedgehogs paid for the necklaces and bracelets and left the shop.

"These are perfect." Silver told Shadow.

"Yeah but..." Shadow announced suspiciously.

"But?" Silver repeated in the similar tone and looking at Shadow.

"That rabbit...she looked kinda familiar...like everyone saw her before..." Shadow explained.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Silver thought about it. "She does look kinda familiar..."

"But where?" Shadow added as he and Shadow left in there separate ways but little did they know that behind a building, the same pink rabbit was watching them with a smile on her face.

"You aren't far from right Shadow..." she said to herself as she hid in the shadows and then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic Couples: Piece of your Heart Chapter 6

The next day dawned bright and beautiful as Valentine's Day broke over the city, but on Angel Island, one red echidna was around the city early because he forgot to get a gift for his loved one.

"Crap, how could I forget?!" Knuckles panicked a little looking around the city hoping that some miracle will give him a gift for Tikal. As he was wondering, he saw a six year old pink rabbit girl wondering about lost and confused, she was wearing a rather worn out looking dress that had once been a creamy yellow, she had no shoes or socks on her little feet and was clutching an old rabbit plush doll that had a few patches here and there and was missing a button eye. Knuckles stopped and talked to her, feeling sorry for the little girl and wondering if she was lost or orphaned.

"Hey there." he said gently to her. "Are you lost?"

She backed away a little terrified and didn't say a word, Knuckles knew she was still scared so he went on his knees to calm her down.

"It's OK, I won't hurt you." Knuckles told her in a calm voice. The little rabbit went forward to him, less afraid and smiled.

"Thank you mister..." she began but stopped since she didn't know his name.

"Knuckles." he finished her sentence for her.

"Thank you mister Knuckles." she said giggling.

"What's a little kid like you doing here by yourself?" the red echidna asked the young rabbit, she sighed sadly and looked down at the ground as she told him the truth. "I'm an orphan..."

Knuckles took her hand and she looked up at him, looking in his purple eyes.

"Well, you can't stay here by yourself." Knuckles announced as he led her away and they both walked hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked the red echidna.

"We're going to take you to the orphanage nearby. I'm sure they have room for you too." Knuckles told her and looked at her. "By the way, you haven't told me your name."

"Annabelle." the pink rabbit told him. "My name's Annabelle."

"Well Annabelle." Knuckles said as they approached a white painted wooden building with bright cheerful colours and a playground. "We're here."

"You really think they have room for me?" Annabelle asked a little nervous.

"Sure they will." Knuckles told her as they went up the door and knocked, then after fifteen minutes, an older female sandy coloured rabbit with brown patches came to them.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have room for Annabelle here." Knuckles explained as he pointed at the young rabbit who gave a shy wave.

"Sure we do." the older rabbit smiled and Annabelle cheered with delight. "Come on Annabelle and I'll get you settled in."

"Sure!" Annabelle said but before she left, Annabella reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a half heart. Knuckles was surprised that a little girl has such a prized possession.

"Here mister Knuckles." the rabbit said as she put it in his hands. "You keep it."

"No Annabelle, I can't take this." Knuckles said modestly looking at the necklace in his hand.

"Come on please?" Annabelle said in a cute and pleading voice.

"OK." Knuckles chuckled as he left and Annabelle waved goodbye at him and went inside with the other rabbit.

~With Tikal...~

Tikal was with Amy in the mall looking for outfits to wear to the party tonight, Amy was busy in the changing room trying on many different dresses, while the tribal echidna girl was still looking for her's on many different racks.

"There's so many to choose from..." Tikal said looking at every dress, she sighed hopelessly as she saw that some may not look right on her. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned as saw a female rabbit there with a curious yet friendly look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked Tikal.

"Yeah." Tikal nodded as she told her. "I'm looking for an outfit for a dance my friend is holding...Oh! And a gift for a guy I like."

Tikal blushed at the fact she mentioned it and that she nearly forgot to get a gift for Knuckles. The rabbit thinks very hard for awhile, then she had an idea.

"I got it, follow me." she said as she led Tikal to a nearby clothing rack and shows her a light blue dress with crystal pink pearls, a small pink ribbon tied at a bow at the front and dark blue lace for sleeves.

"It's beautiful..." Tikal said really amazed at the dress and it's unique designs, she felt like it really did suit her.

"You like it?" the rabbit asked her.

"I love it!" Tikal squealed with delight as she went inside and tried it on, later, she came out in the dress looking more beautiful than ever.

"Wow! It really fits!" Tikal exclaimed as she twirled around in it, feeling really happy, but she stopped when she realized she still needed a gift. But the rabbit girl somehow read her mind as she gave her a small dog tag which is in the shape of a heart.

"That looks good." Tikal said looking at the strange pendant.

"It's free. We give it to customers every Valentine's Day." the rabbit explained to her. Tikal took the give she gave her and paid for her dress, just as Amy came out with a red, sequined covered dress with roses.

"Hey Tikal." Amy called her. "I found my dress, you?"

"Hey Amy, I got mine and a gift for knuckles." Tikal said holding her shopping bag containing her dress and Knuckles gift.

"Sweet! We're all set then." Amy said as she and Tikal left, but when they did, the rabbit girl that helped Tikal gave a secret smile to herself and said: "My work here...is done..." Then she went into a nearby changing room and locked the door. A shimmering pink mist surrounded her as she glowed and in about five seconds she just vanished into thin air like she wasn't there at all.


End file.
